Gabriela Gómez
México |estado = Activa }} Gabriela Gómez es una actriz y directora de doblaje y traductora mexicana, más conocida por ser la voz de Susan Mayer en Esposas Desesperadas. Es la voz regular de Cate Blanchett. También dobló la voz de Edna Krabappel en Los Simpson desde la 16ª hasta la 25ª o 26ª temporada, debido a la muerte de Marcia Wallace, actriz que daba la voz original en inglés al personaje. Filmografía Películas Cate Blanchett * Galadriel en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) * Galadriel en El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) * Lady Marion Locksley en Robin Hood (2010) * Irina Spalko en Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal (2008) * Daisy Fuller en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) versión * Lena Brandt en Intriga en Berlín (2006) * Katharine Hepburn en El aviador (2004) * Galadriel en El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) * Galadriel en El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) * Galadriel en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) Vera Farmiga *Lorraine Warren en El conjuro (2013) *Colleen Goodwin en Source Code (2011) Kathryn Hahn ' *Karen en Locura en el paraíso (2012) *Milly Campbell en Sólo un sueño (2008) 'Violante Placido ' *Nadya en Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza (2012) *Maria Pomorska en Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa (2005) 'Charlize Theron ' *Ravenna en Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) *Stella Bridger en La estafa maestra (2003) 'Diane Lane * Pat Loud en Cinema Verite (2011) * Carmen Colson en Tiro mortal (2008) Redoblaje Toni Collette *Jane Bewster en Noche de miedo (2011) trailer * Diane Palmieri en Shaft (2000) Carla Gugino * Sally Jupiter / Silk Specter en Watchmen: Los Vigilantes (2009) * Julia Castello en Ojos de serpiente (1998) original Judith Hoag * Gwen Piper en Regreso a Halloweentown (2006) * Gwen Cromwell en Preparatoria Halloween (2004) Dagmara Dominczyk * Suzanne en Recortes de mi vida (2006) * Tania Asher en Rock Star (2001) Natasha Henstridge ''' *Eve en Especies III (2004) *Cynthia Tudeski-Ozeransky en Mi vecino el asesino 2 (2004) '''Otros *Voces adicionales en S.O.S. Familia en apuros (2012) *Pamela Head (Gillian Anderson) en Johnny English Recargado (2011) *Rose Narracott (Emily Watson) en Caballo de guerra (2011) *Megan (Jennifer Irwin) en Amigos con derechos (2011) * Betty Anne Waters (Hilary Swank) en Conviction (2010) * Jeanne-Baptiste (Danai Gurira) en Almas condenadas (2010) * Mattie Ross adulta (Elizabeth Marvel) en Temple de acero (2010) * Voces adicionales en The Fighter (2010) * La Condesa de piedra en El libro de los maestros (2009) * Kara Bingham en (Amy Morton) Amor sin escalas (2009) * Mary Weston (Catherine Keener) en El solista (2009) *Controladora aérea en Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) *Pam (Gillian Vigman) en Hermanastros (2008) * Sheila Broadman (Kirsten Alter) en Mimzy: Una aventura mágica (2007) * Sybil (Michelle Arthur) en Número 23: La revelación (2007) * Mormo (Joanna Scanlan) en Stardust: El misterio de la estrella (2007) * Judy Santorelli (Leila Johnson) en Nuestra Pandilla 3 (2007) *Andrea Wilson (Rebecca Staab) en Puerto seguro (2007) * Maggie Madsen (Rachael Taylor) en Transformers (2007) * Claire Francis (Amber Valletta) en Premoniciones (2007) * Kathy Adamson (Jennifer Connelly) en Secretos íntimos (2006) * Michelle Morris (Sharon Leal) en Soñadoras (2006) * Gwen Cromwell (Judith Hoag) en Regreso a Halloweentown (2006) * Lydia Rodman (Nancy Travis) en Un verano en pantalones (2005) * Dra. Alex Sabian (Maria Bello) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) Redoblaje * Allison Kerry (Dina Meyer) en El juego del miedo 2 (2005) TV * Arcángel Gabriel (Tilda Swinton) en Constantine (2005) * Svetland (Miranda Raison) en Gigoló por accidente en Europa (2005) * Camille (Taraji P. Henson) en Cuatro hermanos (2005) * Marie (Sharon Small) en Querido Frankie (2004) * Franky (Angelina Jolie) en Capitán Sky y el mundo del mañana (2004) Paramount * Judy Arnolds (Famke Janssen) en Un loco funeral (2004) * Lady Bolton (Natassja Kinski) en La mosquetera (2004) * Danica Talos (Parker Posey) en Blade Trinity (2004) Redoblaje * Sra. George (Amy Poehler) / Amber D'Alessio (Julia Chantrey) en Chicas pesadas (2004) * Angie Flynn (Kim Myers) en La fabrica de sueños (2004) * Stacey (Carmen Electra) en Starsky y Hutch (2004) * Kate Ericson (Frances O'Connor) en Rescate en el tiempo (2003) * Sra. Calderon (Sherilyn Fenn) en El crimen de Leland (2003) * Mia (Heike Makatsch) en Realmente amor (2003) * Deb (Amy Sedaris) en Elf, el duende (2003) * Jeannie (Annie Parisse) en Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días (2003) * Maestra de Biologia (Brooke Dillman) en Casi legal (2003) * Meredith McRaney (Tammy Isbell) en La ubicación (2003) * Maestra de Ballet (Susanna Frazer) en Uptown Girls (2003) * Sylvie (Amy Robbins) en Mátame suavemente (2002) * Trish Eckhart (Kerry Sandomirsky) en Insomnia (2002) Videomax *Voces adicionales en Culpable por asociación (2002) *Tula Portokalos (Nia Vardalos) en My Big Fat Greek Wedding (2002) Universal *Maria Portokalos (Lainie Kazan) en My Big Fat Greek Wedding (2002) Version * Claudia Rettner en Terror en el metro (2002) * Sarah Trevanny (Lena Headey) en El amigo americano (2002) * Laure/Lily (Rebecca Romijn) en Mujer fatal (2002) (2da versión) * Bunny (Celia Weston) en Las locuras de Igby (2002) * Alex (Monica Bellucci) en Irreversible (2002) * Simone (Rachel Roberts) en S1m0ne (2002) * Dakota Parker (Emily Mortimer) en Fórmula 51 (2001) * Tracie (Jill Teed) en Telaraña (2001) * Maggie (Rah Digga) en 13 fantasmas (2001) Warner * Sharon Golban (Olivia Williams) en El cuerpo (2001) * Annette Mulcahy (Jill Hennessy) en Red de corrupción (2001) Redoblaje * Agnes Richter (Catrin Striebeck) en Un papá para Navidad (2001) * Michele Baker en Una lección de perdón (2001) * Katinka Ingabogovinanana (Milla Jovovich) en Zoolander (2001) * Bernadine Mello (Wendy Crewson) en Piedad (2000) * Karen (Saffron Burrows) en El gángster número 1 (2000) * Angela "Angie" Green (Annabeth Gish) en Doble riesgo (1999) * Dra. Molly Warmflash (Serena Scott Thomas) en 007: El mundo no basta (1999) * Lauren / Sylvia (Natascha McElhone) en The Truman Show (1998) * Janice Tyson (Tamara Taylor) en El loco superdotado (1998) Redoblaje * Lana Turner (Brenda Bakke) en Los Ángeles al desnudo (1997) * Vanessa Kensington (Elizabeth Hurley) en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (1997)Redoblaje * Carrie Newton (Janet Gunn) en The Quest (1996) versión * Capitan Sinclair (Marg Helgenberger) en Bad Boys (1995) Redoblaje * Lucy Trager (Gwyneth Paltrow) en Moonlight and Valentino: mujeres bajo la luna (1995) * Lisa (Jennifer Tilly) en Él es mi chica (1987) * Tanya Kirbuk (Helen Mirren) en 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984) Redoblaje * Zula (Grace Jones) en Conan, el destructor (1984) Redoblaje Series de TV Natasha Henstridge * Agente Renee Locklear en CSI: Miami * Cassie McBain en Las espías *'Malcolm' **Aida (temporadas 1-5) **Lois (temporadas 6-7) **Gretchen (temporadas 4-5) **Voces adicionales (temporadas 1-4) * Susan Mayer (Teri Hatcher) en Esposas desesperadas * 7 de 9 (Jeri Ryan.) en Star Trek: Voyager * Shannon Beiste (Dot Jones) en Glee * Tess Mercer (Cassidy Freeman) en Smallville * Esther Robinson (Catherine Bailey) en El Misterio de Anubis * Raina Troy en Shark * Rita Jansen en Almas Perdidas * Caitlin "Kate" Todd en NCIS: Criminología Naval * Laura Cross en O.C. Vidas ajenas * Fiscal / Carol en Los socios de la ley * Finn y Brywick en El mundo perdido * Laura Roslin en Battlestar Galactica * Diane Haisley en La Agencia * Ebony / Anna / Jennipher / Dionne / Victoria / Nikeysha / Krista en La siguiente supermodelo americana * Alison en La peor bruja * Voces diversas en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente * Corrine Mackey en El Escudo * Dahlia malloy en Los Riches * Terry / Briana Holden en Close to Home * Kelly en Off Centre * Laura Ames en Conmovedora maldad * Diane en Lost * Subcomandante T´Pol ( Jolene Blalock ) en Viaje a las estrellas: Enterprise * Ghandia en Survivor: Tailandia * Tina Wesson en Survivor: All Stars * Georgia Bevans en Instant Star (doblaje mexicano) * Tamara ( Michelle Hurd ) en La esposa ejemplar (2009) * Erin Sena (Marianne Hagan) - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 3, Cap 11) * Sra. Radsen (Diane Cossa) / Carol Porter (Laura Marie Duncan) - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 3, cap 16) * Janis Donovan (Cynthia Nixon) - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 9, Cap 1) * Kelly Sun (Kelly Hu) - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 10, Cap 10) * Hannah (Kelley Jackson Garcia) - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 12 Cap 22) (2011) *Voces adicionales en CSI: New York *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen Documentales *Abogada Vicki en Mann V. Ford *Madre de Eli en Diagnóstico Bipolar *Narrador (Josh Duhamel) en Planeta oceáno Telenovelas brasileñas [[Sílvia Buarque|'Sílvia Buarque']] *Maria Elis en América *Mary Allegretti en Amazonia *Bere (Berenice) en India, una historia de amor Mila Moreira *Stela Sanches en CuChiCheos *Miriam Lambert en El astro Otros papeles ' * Vitoria en Uga Uga (Silvia Pfeifer) * Yvonne Ferreira en El sabor de la pasión (Ada Chaseliov) * Leila en Señora del destino (Maria Luísa Mendonça) * Violeta en Isaura la Esclava (Daniela Duarte) * Ester en El profeta (Vera Zimmerman) * Tamires en Siete pecados (Wanda Grandi) * Norma Gusmão en Belleza pura (Carolina Ferraz) * Wanda Brandão en Insensato corazón (Natália do Vale) Anime * Julia Silverstain en Blood+ * Agatha en Pokémon (temp. 8) * Ritsuko Akagi en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal) (Redoblaje) * Bellemere en One Piece * Ishizu Ishtar en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Exorcista en Inuyasha (eps. 85-86) * Rook en Robotech (Remastizado) * Maestra Lorencis/Spectra en Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon Series animadas * 'Los Simpson ** Edna Krabappel (temporadas 16-25 o 26) ** Mama de Nelson (desde 16ª temporada) ** Lurleen Lumpkin (2ª voz) ** Elena Alegría (desde 20ª temporada) ** Brandine Spuckler (desde 21ª temporada) ** Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (desde 23ª temporada) ** Voces Adicionales (desde 16ª temporada) * Naomi en El principito (serie animada) * Loretta Brown (4ª-9ª temporada) en Padre de familia * Joyce Kinney (9ª temporada) en Padre de familia * Lois (de Malcolm) en Padre de familia * Francine Smith en American Dad! * Tormentosa (Kaley Cuoco) (1ª voz) en Loonatics * Deborah "Debbie" DuPree en Laboratorio Submarino 2021 * Voces adicionales en Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Cheyenne en Spiderman: La Nueva Serie Animada (un capítulo) * Carmelita Aves/Buitrila en El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera * Martha Connors / Jean DeWolf (1 cap.) en El Espectacular Hombre Araña * Directora Folsom en Fillmore * Miriam / Nancy Gomez (2ª voz) en Los reyes de la colina * Srta. Jabalina en Mi Compañero de Clase es un Mono * Lola en ¡Oye Arnold! * Voces diversas en Futurama Películas animadas Dawnn Lewis *LaBárbara Conrad en Futurama: la gran película de Bender *LaBárbara Conrad en Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde Otros * Velma en Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen * Gali Nuva en Bionicle: La mascara de la luz * Loulotte en Mi niñera es un desastre * Bessy en La granja * Ugga en Los Croods * Reina Tara en El reino secreto * Voces diversas en La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp Películas de anime * Sophie en El increíble castillo vagabundo * Madre de Nobita en Doraemon: Nobita y el dinosaurio Dirección de doblaje *La estafa maestra *Chicas pesadas *El embajador del miedo *La prueba perfecta *La guerra de los mundos *Todo sucede en Elizabethtown *Cuatro hermanos *Despistados *El sol de cada mañana *Æon Flux *Querido Dios *La mujer de mis pesadillas *Vaya par de idiotas *Recoil Traducción *Death Note *Imparable *¡Qué Onda! *Ramona and Beezus *Hunted *Strike Back *Familia moderna 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Estudios Candiani - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Intersound S.A. *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SPG Studios Inc. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores